


My boyfriend(English)

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: School Work is fanfiction because this fandom is my life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, THING IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE BACK TO ENGLISH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kenma is happy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mon petit ami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443900) by [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2). 



> I HAD IT IN ENGLISH PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS I KNOW IT'S CRINGE-Y AND SHORT

Monday morning and Kenma doesn’t know why he’s very tired. School? No. Him having gone to bed at 12 o’clock because he was playing video games? Yeah, probably.

“Kenma!” Tetsurou says. Kenma loves when Tetsurou speaks, he likes Tetsurou’s good voice. “What time did you go to bed?”

Kenma doesn’t look at Tetsurou, and Tetsurou sighs. “You’ll be tired.”

“Yes, and?” Kenma is often tired, he doesn’t care.

Tetsurou sighs again, “You take care of yourself!”

“I ate breakfast.” Kenma says.

“Goof!” Tetsurou smiles at Kenma and Kenma dies a little inside.

They continue walking to school in comfortable silence until they arrive at school.

Tetsurou breaks the silence, “Will you come over to my house after school?”

“Yeah.” Kenma nodded his head, and they separated and went to english classes.

Two years ago Kenma fell in love.

Of course it was Tetsurou. He is kind.

Last year Kenma got a boyfriend. Of course it was Tetsurou. They take care of each other.

Kenma will go to the house of his boyfriend. Kenma is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> (@plantboycharms I translated it for you I hope it's okay and so far as I know there aren't french gender-neutral pronouns D=)


End file.
